Beyblade high
by dreamninja
Summary: Ryo has decided to turn part of the WBBA into a school for the bladers.
1. Chapter 1

Hikaru walked into the classroom and sighed. Ryo had decided that the kids needed an education but still needed time to train so he turned part of the WBBA headquarters into a school. Ryo even created dorms for the "students".She walked over to Tsubasa,Madoka,Ginga,and some of her other friends.

"Wow first day of school i'm so excited! What about you guys"Madoka asked.

"No way I would rather be training to get stronger"Ginga said.

"School is sooooo boring"Yuu whined.

"What are they doing here"Zeo asked pointing to Jack and Damian.

""Ryo for a principal is crazy enough and now old enemies for classmates"Tsubasa said.

"Now I hate school even more"Masamune said.

"Take your seats class"Julian said.

"Julian you're out teacher"Ginga yelled.

"That's Mr. Konzern to you"Julian said. Hikaru just rolled her eyes. _This couldn't get any worse._Then Damian sat next to her and she looked up at the ceiling. _That wasn't a challenge._

Once class was over Hikaru was getting ready to leave with her friends when Masamune bumped into Damian.

"S-Sorry"Masamune said trying to walk away.

"Watch where you're going Damian growled grabbing Masamune's arm.

"Let go of him he said he was sorry"Madoka said.

"This is between me and him"Damian said bringing his arm back to punch Masamune but Hikaru quickly went up behind Damian and grabbed his arm. Then she spun him around and grabbed a handful of his shirt.

"Don't you ever mess with my friends or you have to answer to me"Hikaru growled. Before he could even reply she went out the door followed by Masamune and Madoka.

_She just threatened me. How dare she i'll do whatever I want to whoever I want._

When Hikaru got to her room she saw a chinese girl sitting on one of the beds meditating. Hikaru didn't want to interrupt so she quietly started putting her clothes in the dresser.

"Hi i'm Mei Mei"the girl said smiling as she hugged Hikaru.

"Um hi"Hikaru said.

"Mei Mei"Madoka yelled running into the room and giving the girl a hug.

"So how was y'all's first day"Mei Mei asked.

"Fine"Hikaru mumbled.

"Amazing but Hikaru threatened Damian"Madoka said.

"You what"Mei Mei asked looking at Hikaru shocked.

"It's not a big deal"Hikaru said.

"Whatever you say but I think you dug your own grave"Mei Mei said.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day at school people were looking at Hikaru and whispering. When she would look at them they would quickly turn away as if they were scared.

"What's wrong with everyone? Why are they looking at me funny"Hikaru asked her friends.

"Madoka told them about you and Damian's little encounter yesterday"Tsubasa said.

"You guys are all overreacting"Hikaru said.

"Really because look who is in your seat"Zeo said. Hikaru frowned when she saw Damian sitting in her seat with his feet propped up on her desk.

"What are you doing"Hikaru asked.

"Sitting"Damian said as if nothing was wrong.

"You're in my seat"Hikaru said.

"So"Damian said.

"So get out of it or i'll remove you myself"Hikaru said.

"Sounds like big talk for such a little girl"Damian said.

"I'm not little you're like an inch or two taller than me" Hikaru yelled.

"Damian get out of her seat and Hikaru there is no killing in my classroom"Julian said walking in the room.

"Sorry sir"Hikaru apologized. She turned to glare at Damian who was smiling and taking his sweet time getting out of her seat. Damian was so bored he fell asleep during one of Julian's boring lectures. After class was dismissed Hikaru got up to leave and saw Damian's head resting on his hand and from what he could tell he was asleep.

"Come on Hikaru let's go"Madoka said.

"Go ahead i'll catch up later"Hikaru said. She quietly walked over to Damian and pushed his elbow off the desk. She smiled when his head landed on the desk and it made a loud thud. When he opened his eyes he saw her just before she walked out the door.

_How dare she do that. Who does she think she is?_

The next day after school the guys were training and Hikaru was checking their power levels like Ryo had asked her. She frowned when she saw trees being knocked down and went to see who was causing all the damage. She frowned even more when she realized it was Damian.

"Are you stalking me now sweetheart"Damian asked.

"Don't call me sweetheart and I just came to see which idiot was knocking down all the trees"Hikaru said.

"I figured I had a crazy stalker"Damian said.

"As if"Hikaru said then she turned to walk away.

"Nice ass"Damian yelled after her.

"Go to hell"Hikaru yelled not even turning around.


	3. Chapter 3

_2 weeks later…_

Hikaru was currently in detention with Damian and it was all his fault.

_**Flashback**_

Hikaru frowned when she realized Damian was asleep. She took out a piece of paper and wrote something on it before throwing it at him. She smiled when he woke up and read it. He smiled as he read it and she was confused since she had put "wake up dipshit" and he was wrote back and threw her the note but Julian saw.

"Are you two passing notes? Well let's just share it with everyone"Julian said. Then he saw what Damian wrote and frowned.

"On second thought i'll just keep it and both of you have detention after school"Julian said.

_**End of flashback**_

Now they were both sitting in detention glaring at each other.

"I'm outta here"Damian said walking out the door.

"Wait you can't just leave"Hikaru said following him.

"Of course I can"Damian said.

"You will get in trouble"Hikaru said.

"Wow sweetheart I didn't know you cared"Damian said putting a hand over his heart.

_Or at least where his heart should be._

"I don't I just don't wanna have to explain where you went"Hikaru said.

"It's not like Julian's gonna come back to check on us. Oh i'm sorry I forgot you're a goody goody"Damian said.

"Am not"Hikaru argued.

"Prove it tomorrow skip school with me"Damian said.

"But what if we get caught"Hikaru asked.

"You're right a goody goody like you could never skip school"Damian said.

"Fine i'll do it"Hikaru said.

"I'll meet you in your room tomorrow morning"Damian said. Hikaru just nodded. _Wait how does he know where my room is?_


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning she was really nervous. She spent half of the night thinking of a good excuse for not going to school.

"Hikaru it's time for school"Madoka said.

"I don't feel good I think i'm gonna stay here"Hikaru said.

"'I'll stay with you"Madoka said.

"No! I mean that's ok you should go i'll be fine plus I don't wanna make you sick"Hikaru said.

"Ok if you're sure but make sure to get plenty of rest"Madoka said.

"I will"Hikaru said faking a few coughs until she heard Mei Mei and Madoka leave. Once they had been gone for five or ten minutes Hikaru heard a knock at the door. She opened the door and Damian came inside the room.

"I'm surprised you actually skipped"Damian said.

"So what are we gonna do"Hikaru asked.

"I was planning on doing stuff outside but its raining"Damian said.

"What's wrong a little rain never hurt anyone unless you're afraid it's gonna mess up your hair"Hikaru said smiling.

"Alright then let's go"Damian said. Hikaru grabbed a jacket and followed Damian out the door. They snuck out of the dorm and into the forest.

"Where are we going"Hikaru asked.

"Not sure"Damian said. When Hikaru saw a nearby lake she got an idea. She got him close to it then pushed him in.

What the hell"Damian yelled. Hikaru just laughed until Damian came back out of the water and picked her up.

"Let me go"Hikaru said squirming.

"Sorry sweetheart but Karma's a bitch"Damian said before throwing her into the lake. They played around in the water some more before they got cold.

"Let's go to the coffee shop so we can warm up"Hikaru said. They sat there drinking their drinks and were about to leave before Ryo walked in.

"Crap we are so busted"Hikaru said.

"Pull your hood up"Damian said pulling his own up.

"Why"Hikaru asked.

"Just do it or he will know it's you just by seeing your hair"Damian said. Hikaru did as she was told even though she didn't understand why. Next think she knew Damian was kissing her. Her first reaction was to pull away but she remembered Ryo was there so she didn't pull away. She even started to kiss back. At one point in time Ryo went to the bathroom and Hikaru and Damian rushed out the door. Once they got a safe distance away Hikaru slapped Damian hard across the face.

"What the hell was that for woman"Damian asked.

"Kissing me"Hikaru said.

"If we didn't Ryo would have seen us. Plus you seemed to enjoy it"Damian said smiling.

"If you mention this to anyone i'll kill you"Hikaru said once they got back to the dorm. She would never let him know it but she had a great time today besides the kissing.


	5. Chapter 5

_1 month later…_

It was friday night and all three girls were asleep until Madoka woke up when she heard a knock at the door. She went to the door and opened it to see Damian.

"Can I talk to Hikaru"Damian asked.

"Hold on"Madoka said. She walked over to Hikaru's bed and woke her up.

"Madoka you do realize its like two in the morning don't you"Hikaru asked.

"Tell your visitor that"Madoka said.

"Visitor"Hikaru said confused.

"He's waiting outside the door"Madoka said. Hikaru opened the door and saw Damian.

"Do you have any idea what time it is"Hikaru asked.

"I know it's late but I forgot that tomorrow is Jack's birthday"Damian said.

"So you came to my room to tell me it was Jack's birthday tomorrow"Hikaru said sounding slightly annoyed.

"I came here because i'm not a good cook but Jack needs a birthday cake"Damian said.

"So you're asking for my help"Hikaru said.

"Yes I need your help"Damian said. _Damn why did she have to make me say it?_

"Come in"Hikaru said stepping to the side to let him in. He did and Madoka gave him a weird look.

"Wanna help us make a cake"Hikaru asked.

"For what"Madoka asked still looking at Damian weird.

"Jack's birthday"Hikaru said.

"You people are crazy"Madoka said.

"So is that a yes"Hikaru asked.

"I guess"Madoka said following them into the kitchen. They were mixing the cake batter and Damian was starting to crack eggs. Hikaru laughed when he got egg shells in the mix and Madoka started freaking out.

"I bet Jack will love it when he finds an egg shell in his cake"Hikaru said laughing.

"He better love it it's too early to be doing this"Damian said.

"Well that's your fault. Here try this"HIkaru said getting a handful of cake batter and wiping some on his face.

"I don't know why don't you tell me"Damian said wiping some on her face.

"Come on guys cut it out you're making a mess"Madoka scolded. They both looked at each other. They looked at each other and smiled before they both wiped some on Madoka's face. Once they were done wiping batter on each other Madoka put the cake in the oven.

"Now what"Hikaru asked.

"I don't know about you but i'm going to bed"Madoka said.

"What else do we need to do"Damian asked.

"Just wait for the cake to cook I guess"Hikaru said sitting on the floor in front of the oven.

"What are you doing"Damian asked.

"If I lay down i'll fall asleep"Hikaru said.

"Then keep talking we can stay up together"Damian said.

"Alright"Hikaru said talked until the cake was done cooking.

"So are we just gonna write happy birthday"Hikaru asked.

"No way this is Jack we're talking about"Damian said.

"So what do you wanna write"Hikaru asked.

"Just goop some random color food coloring on there and we can swirl it around"Damian said. Hikaru did exactly that and was actually having fun.

When Mei Mei woke up in the morning she went into the kitchen and saw Hikaru and Damian asleep at the kitchen table.

"Madoka why is Damian in our room"Mei Mei asked. Madoka explained the whole situation and all about the cake and Mei Mei just laughed.


	6. Chapter 6

_1 month later…_

Madoka and Mei Mei had decided to have a christmas party so they were currently getting ready for that when there was a knock on the door.

"Hey Hikaru can you get the door"Madoka asked.

"Sure"Hikaru said going to the door. When she opened it Tsubasa, Ginga, Zeo, Masamune, Kenta, Deshan, and Yuu walked in.

"Hey guys"Madoka said. Then there was another knock at the door and when Hikaru went to open it Damian walked in. Zeo saw him and frowned but didn't say anything and the party continued. The party went on until 3 or 4 am and almost everyone was gone. Madoka and Mei Mei were cleaning up when they saw Hikaru and Damian asleep on the couch. What shocked them is that not only were they within 5 feet of each other and not arguing but they were cuddling! Hikaru was snuggled into Damian's side while Damian's cheek was pressed against the top of Hikaru's head.

"I'll get my camera"Mei Mei said rushing into the other room. After she took a picture Mei Mei moved to wake them up but Madoka stopped her.

"Let's just let them sleep it's the nicest they have ever been to each other plus they make a cute couple"Madoka said.


End file.
